In The Blink of an Eye
by FierceKoinu
Summary: Makoto has just recieved her starter pokemon and left her hometown to start her journey. what will she discover about herself and those around her through the trying times ahead? based on all OC characters
1. The Day it Began Flashbacks

***cough* well. yes another story. if you read any of my other stories be reassured, i'm still working on all of them, however slowly... in actuality this story is not new, i've had it written/typed on my old computer that does not have internet access for probably a year or more. i just never really made the decision to submit it because it's one of those 'i'm writing this for myself' kind of stories, but i really like it so i finally decided, what the heck, i'll submit it, if someone else wants to read it, that's awesome, if no one does, oh well, i'm still writing it for me. **

**also, i have terrible spelling resulting from my dyselxia. spell check catches most of my mistakes, but not always all of them. i also have a horrible habit of substituting another word for the one i mean, if you notice any of these or other mistakes fell free to send me a message so i can fix them!  
**

**all characters (except nurse joy, who is not even present in this chapter yet) belong to me as well as the plot with the exception of going around the world earning badges from gyms. the towns and gyms are ones i created. basically i just used the most basic plot of the pokemon games and wrote my own story about it. i'll probably use pokemon from all across the board, not limited to one region. **

**pokemon does not belong to me (obviously)**

**oh! and everything that is in italics in this chapter are flashbacks, with the exception of a thought or two, i'm not sure if i have any character thoughts in this chapter, so... onward!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day it Began//Flashbacks

I woke up on the most important day of my life excited and nervous. It seems like I had been waiting for this day since the day I first heard the word 'pokemon'. Today was the day I would be gifted with my first pokemon and allowed to travel the world on my pokemon journey. What pokemon would I get? What would Dai get? Dai was my friend since birth practically. He and I were neighbors, but then again, in a town this small, everyone was your neighbor, and you knew everyone. And everyone knew your business. Partly I was excited to leave just to see the big cities I've heard of from some of the other inhabitants of our town.

My parents, my father in particular, were very proud that I was going to be taking this journey, my da was, and still is, a gym leader, and I think he hopes that one day I'll take over for him, but I just don't feel that that is for me. Dai and I had been discussing our futures since we were five.

_'"I'm going to be a pokemon master!"' he claimed with a sparkle in his eye and I nodded seriously, I believed him-if he said he was gonna do it then I believed he could achieve it. I always looked up to him, he was only a month older but that was enough for me to believe he was capable of anything. And he was always protecting me, even though I didn't need it and he tended to make matters worse, but I never said anything, just smiled and cried 'arigatou gozimasu Daikun!' and hugged him. We grew out of that obviously. But when he shared his dream to be pokemon master, I shared my dream of being a pokemon breeder. '"A breeder?"' he asked and I would nod vehemently. _

_'"Yah! I will go around to all of the gym's first of course, but then I want to settle down and be a breeder!"'_

_'"What? You wanna be like those old couples with the nurseries?"'_

_I smacked him lightly, '"No stupid, I want to be a breeder, not run a nursery. Besides, that way I can breed you strong pokemon for the elite four battle so you can become a pokemon master!"' and I meant it too. Dai tilted his head and regarded me, a serious look on face that replaced the mocking one._

_'"...Really? You would do that? But what about you going through the elite four?"' he asked, tone serious._

_I gave him a strange look, '"What are you talking about, of course I would! And I don't think I plan on going to the elite four, just all the gyms-"'_

_'"But won't your da be disappointed?"'_

_I thought for a moment, '"I suppose he might be, but if I don't want to he's not going to try to force me, he'll support my decisions."' _

_'"You're right, and I will too!"'_

_I snorted, '"That's 'cause I'm gonna breed you good pokemon!"' _

_He looked sheepish, '"Noo-oooo..."' _

We also often speculated what our starter pokemon would be, and which pokemon we would catch and have in our party. One such time we were in a meadow filled with pokemon Uncle Professor had caught for research. The professor wasn't really my uncle, but once again, in a town this small you knew everyone, and when someone is around a lot they get to be like family. I started calling the professor "Uncle Professor" at a young age and it just stuck. Dai and I loved hanging out in that meadow so we could get to know many different kinds of pokemon before we were old enough to leave and find them for ourselves.

_An oddish waddled up to me and snuggled next to my leg._

_"Hello little one!" I called happily and it said 'oddish!' cheerfully._

_"So what is your favourite pokemon?" Daio asked. _

_"Vaporeon," I answered without hesitation and Dai snorted._

_"You've never even seen a vaporeon."_

_"Yes I have! When I almost drowned in the ocean, when I found that waterstone, one saved me!"_

_"Stupid, vaporeon aren't in the wild!" _

_"Are to!" I stomped my foot to make my point and the oddish gave a distressed cry. "Oh!" I swopped down and circled my arms around the small plant -ike pokemon, "I'm so sorry little one, it's alright, don't be upset!" I said calmingly and the oddish calmed, and snuggled against me. _

_Dai snorted, "By the look of it you're more likely to end up with an oddish as your starter."_

_"Oh, and just what do you think you're gonna get?"_

_"Oh, that's easy, it'll be something awesome and powerful, like a charmander that'll be a charazard one day." _

_I rolled my eyes, "Hardly. You'll probably get something like a slowpoke, lazy and slow." I didn't bother mentioning that slowpokes, despite their speed, could actually be rather powerful, I hoped Dai didn't know that._

_"Will not!" He didn't know, I rolled my eyes again. "Oh yeah? Then what do you think you're gonna get."_

_"An eevee I hope." It was Dai's turn to snort._

_"No one has received an eevee in the history of our town, what makes you think you'll get one?"_

_I shrugged, "I just hope, that's all." I sighed sadly, I knew it wasn't likely I would have my wish granted, in fact I realized it was near impossible, I just had always hoped I would one day own an eevee. I fished a treat out of my pocket and gave it to the oddish, trying to smile while blinking away the tears that threatened in a sudden wave of sadness. _

_"There you go little one," I told the oddish and it chowed down on the treat, exclaiming its namesake excitedly. Dai was silent for a while and I didn't say anything, just kept blinking to keep the tears from welling up._

_"Hey, I could be wrong you know," he finally said in an apologetic voice, "And even if you don't have an eevee for your starter, it's okay. You can always catch one in the wild yourself! And then when you become the breeder you say you are gonna be you can breed it and raise all the eevee evolutions! You already have a waterstone, so you're partway there!" _

_I smiled faintly, "You think so?"_

_Dai grinned and poked my nose, "Would I have said it if I didn't?"_

_My smile widened a little, "Maybe." _

_He grinned, "Hey! You dare not to trust the word of someone of superior intelligence?!" Dai joked._

_I put on a thoughtful look, "Maybe I would trust it if it actually came from someone with superior intelligence..." _

_"Hey!" Dai exclaimed and I giggled. _

_"We better go, Uncle Professor will be wondering where we went! Come on Daikon," I teased then shot off, laughing._

_"Hey! I thought you promised not to call me that?!" _

_I snickered and kept running, "When did I do that daikon?"_

_"I'm not a radish!" Dai complained, trying to catch up, but I had a head start._

_I stuck out my tongue, "If you say so Daikon!"_

We were so close, since practically birth, so when the fall apart happened, there was no way I could have expected it. It had seemed like a normal enough day. We were older now, if not still children, nine years old, in only a couple months Dai would get his first pokemon, and a few months after that I would follow. He always promised when we were young that he would wait in town, after he got his pokemon, until I turned 10 and received my own. Then we would leave together and head out into the world.

That day we were climbing on some rocks just outside of town, remarking on the sights when some of the rocks began to slide. Dai and I had good holds so it wouldn't have bothered us except for the sudden appearance of a geodude, it startled me and I lost my grip, sliding back the way I had come with wide eyes. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and alerting more powerful or dangerous pokemon of our location. It was the first time Dai didn't try to save me, the first time I really needed him and he wasn't there. As I fell away from the rock face and into the water bellow I saw him, his face a mix of passion and anger, seemingly unaware, or unbothered by the fact that I was falling. I watched, tears in my eyes as his face never even turned my way. I mouthed the name 'Dai' then was swallowed beneath the surface of the river, water rushing into my mouth and down into my lungs. I don't know if the splash I created turned Dai's head, if he suddenly looked, shocked and ashamed, having never realized his friend was in danger. Or if he even bothered to look. I sank beneath the surface, eyes still open but my vision was hazy, aided by the water's affect on the filtering light. A dark shape passed by my side and I felt smooth scales then a gentle, soft nose. I turned to try to see what it was but all I saw was a delicate blue face and fins on a lithe body before my vision blacked out and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I woke later to shouting voices and coughing. Violent coughing. Water was in my mouth and my chest hurt, as if there had been great pressure there.

"Step back, step back, give her room to breath," said a familiar voice. I continued to cough and I slowly opened my eyes. People were standing all around. I was lying on the riverbank, still soaked. Uncle Professor was kneeling on the ground next to me.

He began to speak and my eyes roved over the crowd, seeking out a specific pair of eyes, "Thank goodness you're alright, when we found you washed up like that–well, you can only imagine. But when Dai came to tell us you'd fallen in and then no one could find you-" I wasn't really listening to the professor. Finally my eyes locked on Dai, standing to the back of the crowd.

When he noticed my gaze he turned around, "Daik-" I tried weakly but it died on m lips, and I started coughing violently once more and Dai walked away. That hurt me deeply, I curled up on the wet ground and continued to cough while adults worried and hovered. Finally someone lifted me and carried me to a warm bed. My mother took off my wet clothes and replaced them with dry ones and tucked me tightly into bed. My teeth chattered and adults stood about and spoke in hushed and relieved voices, just out of sight, perhaps in the next room. I hardly saw or heard any of it, I was too busy thinking of Dai, walking away from me. I curled up under my blankets and cried until I fell asleep.

After that I didn't see much of Dai, it was heart-wrenching that every time I saw him, or tried to speak with him he would remove himself as quickly as possible. Soon I found myself avoiding him as well, simply so it wouldn't hurt to watch him walk away from me again and again.

Then came the day Dai received his starter pokemon. I was in the meadow with the same oddish from all those years before when it happened, fulfilling a favor for the Professor. I was trying to convince the Oddish that it really did want to evolve into a Gloom, honest. The professor asked me to try to convince the oddish as it seemed to like me.

Now before I go any farther I should explain something about receiving starting pokemon in our town as it is slightly different from many other towns. Instead of choosing between three pokemon, all the pokemon in existence are a possibility. And the trainer does not pick which, rather the perfect match is found for that person, whether they like it or not.

_I sighed, regarding the oddish in my arms. Dai was probably right, I'd end up with an oddish for a starter, and it'll probably be this one for that matter. A stubborn oddish that doesn't want to evolve. _

_The professor personally catches all the starter pokemon. Once the pokemon had secretly been decided upon the professor would go out to catch it, some trips taking a very long time considering the locations of some pokemon–but it always seemed to be worth it. The trainer and pokemon were a prefect match and so they had a good start and went off to be successful. It hadn't taken the professor very long to catch Dai's pokemon, he was only gone a day. That made me curious, whatever Dai's match was, it was close by. _

_I'll never forget the exact moment Dai received his starter, I heard it, even in the field as I was. _

_"NO! I refuse! That is not mine!" _

_Dai?! I had thought, my head shooting up at the shout coming from the lab._

_"It is your perfect match, your pokemon. It is yours whether you like it or not."_

_"No! It not mine. Never! How could that be my perfect match! It- it almost-"_

_"Like it or no, it is yours and your journey is upon you. You'll need its help to succeed. How about you go show him to Makoto? She's in the meadow now, trying to get an oddish to-"_

_"NO!" Dai's voice cut in, cutting me like a knife, I felt a tear run down my cheek and plink into the grass below._

_"Oddish?" the oddish asked in concern, rubbing its leaved head against my cheek._

_Another tear trickled down my cheek, followed by another, and then they just wouldn't stop. _

_"Oddish! Oddish, oddish oddish oddish oddish!" the pokemon exclaimed in concern, dancing around the grass, trying to figure out what had upset me._

_"It's-it's...oka...okay, o-oddish," I said between sobs but that only seemed to upset the pokemon more as my tears began to fall harder. As if reaching a decision the oddish suddenly became very still and began to glow._

_"Oodddddiiiiishh!" It called as its form melted and grew in the light. The light receded and there stood a Gloom._

_"Glooooooom!" the gloom cried happily, spreading its arms to display its success but it only made me cry harder, it made me feel bad for confusing the poor pokemon that obviously cared about my distress._

_"Gloom!" the pokemon cried in distress and wattled toward me. It gave me a hug, saying "gloooooom" in a comfortingly matter. I sniffled._

_"Tha-thank you, Gloom. Come on. We best go show the professor that you've evolved." I gathered the gloom up in my arms and wiped at my eyes, still sniffling and walked toward the lab were the professor was. I didn't hear Dai yelling anymore so I assumed he'd finally taken his pokemon and gone. _

_I opened the lab door and wiped at my eyes again then looked up to see both the Professor and Dai still standing there. The professor was holding out a pokeball and Dai didn't seem to want to take it, both turned at the sound of the opening door._

_"Ah! Excellent! You got the oddish to evolve!"_

_"Gloooooooom!" the gloom responded in a doleful manner. Dai stared at me for a second, noticing the tear lines and then snatched the pokeball from the professor's hand and walked right past me and out the door. For a split second I thought I saw a look a sadness cross Dai's face, but I must have imagined it. He had become as stony as the rock pokemon who startled me off the ledge all those months ago, and he didn't seem to be changing back anytime soon. _

I shook my head to rid it of the painful memories and pulled on my fingerless green gloves. One thing was for sure, I wouldn't be getting that gloom, starter pokemon had to be at their first evolution, else it was like cheating. I ran my fingers through my hair in lue of a comb and took a deep breath, wondering once again what my destined starter would be. The professor had been gone a week trying to catch it, and that made me curious. I still don't know what Dai's was, the professor wouldn't tell me. One more calming breath then I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked down the stairs. The bag contained gifts from neighbors and friends for my journey. A couple potions, some antidotes, five pokeballs, my cellphone, and my waterstone to name a few.

"Good morning honey! You all ready?" I nodded. "I made you food to go because I know you wouldn't eat now whether I try to make you or not." I nodded and put the container my mum handed my into my bag.

"Oh your father wishes he could be here so much but he's so busy with challengers he couldn't get away from the gym. He can't wait until you go to challenge him, tell you what, I won't tell him what your starter is, it'll be a surprise, you know, when he battles you!" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Alright honey, don't want to be late. Off you go and good luck! I expect you to check back every once in a while, take a load off and give your pokemon a rest, you hear?"

"Of course mum. I love you and I'll see you again soon."

We hugged and then she ruffled my hair and pushed me out the door. I waved at the end of the walk then hitched up my bag and headed toward the lab and Uncle Professor.

**

* * *

well if you read it i am very grateful and thank you for spending your time doing so. i hope you enjoyed it. feel free to leave a review if you wish. **

**also, if anyone was curious, 'daikon' is a type of large east Asian radish.  
**


	2. Starter

**chapter 2! i have nothing else to say!**

**for disclaimer see chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starter

I stood outside the lab door for several minutes, taking calming breaths. Doubting thoughts kept crossing my mind. What if my pokemon was really weak? What if it didn't like what? What if it doesn't listen to me? I wish Dai were here, he would laugh and tell me to stop acting so dumb...at least the old Dai would... I shook my head and took one last deep breath before opening the door and striding in confidently.

"Ah, right on time Makoto! Excellent!" exclaimed the Professor.

"Of course Uncle Professor, you expected me to be late for today?"

"Of course not, you're right. Are you ready to meet your partner?"

I took a calming breath and released the air from my nose slowly then nodded. "I'm ready."

Uncle professor grinned and turned around to pick up a pokeball from the table behind him. He held it up and said, "Come on out little one, and meet your trainer!" A beam of light radiated from the ball and I held my breath as the light took shape.

"Oh," I gasped, staring as the furry brown shape uncurled itself, yawned and stretched then locked its eyes on me. In the blink of an eye it ran across the room, up the front of my leg, circled around my back, across my chest and up to my shoulder where it sat and cocked its had to the side then cried cheerfully, "Eevee!"

"Oh, oh my," was all I could say as I stared at the small pokemon sitting on my shoulder, happily rubbing its face against my cheek.

"Well I certainly am glad it seems to like you, it was quite hard to catch–its so quick, you saw, and it certainly did not seem to wish to be caught." At the professor's words the eevee turned its head and all but hissed at the man. The professor laughed nervously and backed up a step, "Perhaps he just doesn't like me? Or any of my lab technicians for that matter..." the professor speculated as all of his technicians carefully remained out of reach.

"It is male then?" I asked, still staring at the pokemon on my shoulder who had happily returned to nuzzling my cheek.

The professor nodded, "Which reminds me, it is finally time to give you this," the professor procured an electric handheld device, "Your pokedex. It will allow you to collect information on the various types of pokemon you will encounter." The professor tried to hand the device to me but the eevee on my shoulder bristled.

"Hush now," I told it soothingly and it sat down, but it still did not look happy. I took the pokedex, "Thank you Uncle Professor." The professor then handed me the eevee's pokeball, though I made no move to return the pokemon to its ball, instead I clicked the shrunken ball into my belt, which had six slots. I reached a hand up and scratched the eevee behind the ears and it happily leaned into the attention. I smiled then turned back to the professor.

"Thank you so much for everything Uncle Professor. I suppose it is time I started on my journey."

"Ah before you go, here's a map! It wouldn't do for you to get lost." I smiled and took it.

"Thanks Uncle Professor," I gave the man a brief hug and backed away before the eevee on my shoulder could do anything.

"I'll visit often! And don't worry, I'll collect as much information as I can while I'm traveling, after all I'm gonna be a great breeder one day!" The professor laughed and held the door open as I walked out. We waved until I reached a bend in the path and could no longer see each other then I turned to face forward, a determined look slipping over my face. I hitched up my bag and strode out of town, headed for the next town over, where I would find a pokecenter, pokemart, and other trainers.

I spoke to the eevee on my shoulder. "We're partners now."

"Eeeeeevee," the pokemon agreed.

"What shall I call you?" I turned my head to look at the pokemon sitting on my shoulder, considering. "I know, how about Raoto? Rao for short."

"Eevee!" the pokemon replied cheerfully and I smiled.

"Alright, Raoto it is. Hello Raoto, my name is Makoto. I am so excited that you are my partner. I always wanted an eevee, and now...it's so unbelievable! I–what was that?" I heard a rustling in the nearby grass and Rao suddenly became still, staring in the direction that the noise had come from.

"What is it Rao? Another pokemon?" I asked in a whisper, pulling out my pokedex just in case.

A form suddenly burst from the grass startling me. I jumped back and flipped up my pokedex but before the electronic could say anything I exclaimed with a smile, "A pidgey! All right! You ready for this Rao?"

"Eevee!" Raoto cried and nodded.

"Allright! You're on! Go Raoto!" the eevee leapt from my shoulder to the ground the pidgey locked its eyes on my pokemon.

"PIDGEY!" It cried and tried to tackle Rao.

"I don't think so, Rao dodge it!" Rao moved out of the way quickly as the pidgey looked about in confusion. "Alright, now tackle! But don't make it faint, I wanna catch it!"

"Eevee!" Rao responded while nodding then rushed in for the attack. Meanwhile the pokedex was saying, "Number 16. Pidgey. Level 3 female. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back"

Rao tackled the pidgey, which swayed on its feet, looking about in confusion. While it was distracted I grabbed a pokeball and chucked it at the pidgey. A bright light flashed and then the pidgey was gone while the ball rolled back and forth on the ground, the light blinking.

"Come on, come on," I murmured, as Rao and I watched the ball intensely. The shaking lessened and the blinking light suddenly stopped.

"ALRIGHT!" I jumped up and pumped my fist in the air then swooped down to pick up the now occupied pokeball.

"You were awesome Rao!" I cried as he leapt back up to my shoulder. I looked back at the pokeball. "Can you believe it? In this pokeball is the first pokemon I have ever caught...care to say hello?" I asked Rao. Rao simply cocked his head to the side. I smiled and hit the button on the pokeball while saying, "Go pidgey!"

The pidgey appeared in a beam of light from the pokeball. The pokemon looked vaguely disgruntled. It turned to face me and saw Rao sitting on my shoulder. For a moment I thought the pidgey would attack but instead it just turned its head and began to preen.

"Hello pidgey," I said and it turned to look at me again. I knelt down so I was eye level with the bird pokemon. "My name is Makoto, your trainer. But I want to be friends. Would you like to travel the world with me? Meeting new pokemon and trainers, getting stronger-- evolving?" The pidgey seemed to consider me for a moment.

"Pidgey," it answered with a shrug of its wings and nod of its head.

"Great! Welcome to our family! It's still rather small at the moment...it's just you, me, and Rao." I indicated the eevee.

"Eeeeeevee," Rao added as the Pidgey looked at him.

I put my chin in my palm thoughtfully, "Now what shall I call you, hmmm?" The pidgey stared back at my thoughtful face curiously.

"How about Hibari?"

"Piiiiiidgey," the bird said and flapped its wings happily.

I laughed, "Hibari it is then. Come here," I held out my hand and the pidgey hopped over then sailed onto my shoulder, the one not occupied by Rao. I giggled. "Now, let's get you healed up. I'm sorry I had to attack you, but you and I both know you never would have allowed yourself to be caught otherwise." The pidgey shrugged in agreement. I stood and dug in my bag for a potion, and pulled out one container of the spray-like medicine.

"Now hold still for a moment Hibari,"I asked and the pidgey froze. I sprayed the medicine and Hibari sighed contentedly.

"There, all better!" I said cheerfully as Hibari chirped in agreement.

A sudden voice startled the three of us. "Hello! I hope you don't mind, but I was just passing by when I saw you battle and catch that pidgey and I was wondering....would you battle me?"

I turned to see a boy about my age standing there. "I'm sorry but I won't be much of a challenge, I only have two pokemon, I just started my journey."

"It's okay, I'm a new trainer too! I only have two pokemon as well. We can have a two pokemon battle!"

"Well alright, you're on!" I turned to look at the pidgey occupying my shoulder, "Ya ready for your first battle Hibari?"

"Pidgey!" Hibari cried with a determined nod.

"Alright! Go Hibari!" Hibari flew down from my shoulder.

The boy opposite me grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Go caterpie!" he cried and the pokemon came into existence before him in a beam of light. I raised my pokedex in interest and learned that caterpie was a bug-type pokemon that grew via molting.

"Alright Hibari! Quick, use tackle!"

"Caterpie, you gotta get out of the way!" The boy cried to his pokemon as Hibari charged it, but Hibari was too quick and she landed the attack.

"Alright Hibari, keep it up!"

"The battles not over yet!" the boy said with a smile and commanded, "Caterpie, we gotta slow that Pidgey down, use string shot!" Before Hibari or I knew what was happening a silk string shot from the caterpie's mouth and twined around Hibari's legs, slowing her down.

Hibari squawked in confusion, trying to dislodge the string.

"Now, while it's distracted, use tackle caterpie!" The caterpie hurried over to Hibari, closing in for the attack.

"Oh no! Hibari, watch out!" by the time Hibari looked up it was too late, and the caterpie landed the tackle and my pidgey was knocked head over heels.

"Hibari, are you alright?" I asked and she answered with an angry chirp, not at all happy about being confined by the silky string, but otherwise still fine.

I sighed in relief while the boy commanded, "Alright caterpie, we got them right where we want them! Tackle one more time!" As the caterpie hurried to do its partner's bidding I gave quick instructions to Hibari.

"Hibari listen to me, snap the strings with your beak then dodge out of the way, quickly!"

Hibari grabbed the silk in her beak and tore through it easy, just as the caterpie reached its target Hibari lunched up in the air, leaving a very confused bug pokemon.

"Now Hibari! Tackle!" Hibari slammed back down on the caterpie, causing it to faint.

The boy smiled faintly and raised his pokeball, "Good job caterpie, you tried your best. Return." The fainted pokemon returned to its ball.

"You're pretty good at this! This next battle will decide it!" I nodded and he grabbed his second pokeball.

"Hibari, great job. Come back now." Hibari flapped over to my shoulder and landed, cooing happily to herself. The experience she had gained from her battle had caused her to level up to level 4.

"Alright Rao, you're on! Go!" Rao leapt from my shoulder to the ground, looking fierce and ready.

"Okay, go weedle!" the boy cried and another bug-like pokemon appeared. It was pink with a shiny white spikes. My pokedex warned that the large spike on its forehead was poisonous.

"Alright, make sure you steer clear of the spikes Rao, they're poisonous!" Rao nodded.

"Weedle, tackle!" the boy commanded and the weedle came at Rao. It was faster then the caterpie but not by much.

"Rao, dodge it!" Rao easily dodged the attack.

"Wow, you're eevee is really fast!" the boy complimented. "We'll just have to try to keep up! Alright, weedle, tackle again!"

Tackle again? I thought confused, he knew Rao could dodge it easy, what was he planning?

"Rao, dodge it again!" I commanded as the weedle neared and Rao easily evaded the tackle, but suddenly the boy commanded, "Poison shot, now!" The weedle whipped around and shot spikes, short range, right at Rao.

"Oh no, Rao!" I cried after the attack ended. Rao shook and the needles fell away. He took a step then staggered for a moment before righting himself.

"Oh no, you're poisoned! Rao--" I started to call him back.

Rao turned to look at me and I changed my mind, "Well, alright." I said hesitantly, "Then tackle, now!" Rao leapt into action, ramming into the weedle before it ever had a chance to see him coming. And then he was gone again before the weedle could stick him with the spike.

"Good! Now hit him again!" Rao faltered for a second as the poison affected him and the boy cried, "Weedle, now, while you can, tackle!"

Rao snapped out of its pain and leapt into the air quickly, then ran, in a confusing zigzag-like pattern before ramming into the confused weedle, knocking it unconscious.

"Was that...was that agility?" I asked myself, thinking of how Rao had seemed to run faster, his speed upped. Meanwhile the boy was returning his weedle to his pokeball.

"Eeeeevee," Rao said tiredly and I snapped back to him.

"Oh no, Rao, the poisoning! I don't have any antidotes, I didn't expect to run into any bug-type pokemon yet!" I ran to Rao, wrapping my arms around him. The boy came over with a smile and held out his hand.

"That was a great battle, you're really good, and you're pokemon seem to really like you. I learned a lot from our battle. Here, it's your prize money, and an antidote. Don't worry, really! You can have it! I have plenty! What kind of bug trainer wold I be if I didn't?" I smiled and shook the boy's hand and then took the antidote and money. I sprayed the medicine on Rao and he sat up straighter.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Eeeeeevee," he answered and leapt onto my shoulder. I turned back to the boy.

"Thank you so much, for the battle and the antidote. It was fun! My name's Makoto by the way."

"I'm Ryan! Nice to meet you! Hey, do you have a cell phone by any chance? We could exchange numbers, and then maybe someday we could battle again!"

I smiled, "That would be great!" we exchanged numbers then waved as we each went our own way.

**

* * *

i have one more chapter (i think) to upload today. when i wrote it i wrote it as one big chuck so now i'm trying to break it into smaller, more managable, chapters.**

**i hope you enjoyed reading!  
**


	3. So We Meet Again

**hmmm, it seems i lied, there shall be one more chapter to upload yet after this. i would have uploaded this last bit all in one but it turns out that would have been rather long, in the ball-park of 7000-some words and i'd prefer to keep them shorter than that.**

**italics are thoughts.**

**see chapter 1 for disclaimer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: So We Meet Again

By the time I reached the first city I had used up all my pokeballs. My party now consisted of Rao, Hibari, a rather mischievous rattata named Nezumi, a female nidoran I named Ladeh, a shy shroomish by the name of Kirei, and a pikachu by the name of Inazuma. I had met two more trainers as well, and battled them. One was a girl by the name of Lacey, and the other a boy named Matthew. I beat both of them, though the battles were close and could have gone either way. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways with smiles and waves.

I was bubbling with excitement as my feet met the pavement of a true road, I had finally reached the first town. My excitement got the better of me and I ran all the way to the pokemon center, two startled pokemon gasping my shoulders tight to hold on and four occupied pokeballs on my belt. I burst through the pokecenter's doors with a smile and strode up to a kind-looking woman with pink hair and a nurses white uniform. A chancey stood behind the counter with the young nurse.

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon center!" the young woman said with a smile, even her voice seemed kind. "My name is nurse Joy, how may I help you?"

"Hello Nurse Joy! My name is Makoto, could you please heal my pokemon?"

"Of course, if you'll just hand me their pokeballs," I handed over the four occupied balls.

Nurse Joy took them with a smile and placed them into a machine that began to make noise.

"Those two too?" she asked, indicating Rao and Hibari on my shoulders. I nodded and the two hopped down to the counter, allowing Nurse Joy to administer potions.

"So are you a new trainer?"

"Yep, I just started out today!"

"Today? My you sure are industrious! You've already caught 5 pokemon?"

I nodded, "Ahuh. And I met three other trainers. They were very nice, we all exchanged numbers so we could keep in touch."

Nurse Joy smiled. "That's what I like to hear, too many kids these days forget what is really important about the journey to collect badges, it's making friends and forming bonds with your pokemon. As you are. Isn't that right little one?" Nurse Joy addressed the last question to Hibari and scratched her feathered head. Hibari cooed and flapped her wings happily.

Rao leapt up onto my shoulder and curled up contentedly and closed his eyes for a nap as I continued to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hibari was the first pokemon I ever caught, she wasn't so happy about it at first."

Nurse Joy laughed and looked at my pidgey, still on the counter, "Is that so?"

Hibari gave a bird shrug and Nurse Joy laughed again. "Well she seems to have gotten over that."

I nodded, "I promised her that we would explore the world together, go new places, meet new people and pokemon, and get stronger! And we are–you've already gained 4 levels, right Hibari?" Hibari chirped and nodded.

Nurse Joy smiled, "I think you're going to be a great trainer. Maybe you'll even make master one day!"

I smiled back, "Actually I don't know if I'll challenge the elite four or not, what I'd really like is to be a breeder."

"A breeder, really? Well you'll certainly have the talent, you certainly seem to have a way with pokemon."

"Thanks, you saying that really means a lot to me."

"No trouble at all, I only say what I see. I've seen many beginning trainers come through here, so I'd know! So what are your plans? Are you going to stick around for a while, or are you going to hurry off to the next town to try your chances at the gym?"

"I think I'll stick around for a little while, I don't need to race through the gyms, I'll take it at my own pace."

Nurse Joy smiled again, "Good choice. So many young trainers just blow through, right to the gym, and then get blown away by the gym leader. Never stop to take their time, too impatient to become the next champion."

The machine stopped making noise. "Ah, you're pokemon are all healed!" Nurse Joy removed my pokeballs from the machine and handed them back to me.

"Thank you. Say...do you have a cell phone? It just seems that if I ever have any questions, you'd be the person to call first."

Nurse Joy laughed, "I'm not sure any trainer has asked for my number before, too busy filling their contacts with other trainers. Sure, you can have my number."

I gave Nurse Joy my phone number as well just in case.

"And if you can't reach me, you'll sure to find help in any pokecenter. The females in my family run the pokecenters, you'll always find a listening ear in a pink-haired Nurse Joy. I'll send the word along to them that you're a friend."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. I'll be back to visit!"

"You do that, I'll be right here, like always!"

Hibari hopped up to my shoulder as I turned to leave.

"Good-bye Nurse Joy!" I called as I waved.

"Good-bye Makoto, it was very nice meeting you!"

I turned back to the door and exited, deciding what to do next, I would head over to the pokemart and buy some more pokeballs, potions, and antidotes with my prize money and then I'd see about getting somewhere to stay the night and–

"Are you so weak that you have to run to the pokecenter first thing?" a familiar voice asked and my head whipped around to focus on the speaker. It was Dai, lounging on a nearby fountain, staring into the sky. His eyes turned and looked at me.

_...Dai? Did he wait for me?_ I had secretly hoped that the couple months would allow him to cool off, get him out of whatever rut he had fallen into that was making him behave as he was. His being there sparked my flame of hope into a brilliant fire, at least for a moment.

"Pathetic. I'm just here because I have something for the professor and stopped for a break in this sad little town. Doesn't even have a gym." Dai scoffed.

Oh...I thought disheartened. Rao suddenly started barking angrily at Dai, not at all happy with the boy's tone toward his partner.

Dai's eyes settled on Rao and his eyes widened just a sliver before narrowing again.

"Must be nice getting the pokemon you wanted just because you know the professor."

"You know the professor too," I responded, angered by his suggestion. Rao continued to bark angrily.

Dai scoffed, "Please, you're the perfect little girl that everyone just adores. Why wouldn't you get the pokemon you've always wanted?" I felt anger growing in the pit of my stomach, ugly and sickening. Hibari's angry chattering joined Rao's barking.

"Why aren't those pokemon in their balls where they belong?" Dai asked nastily.

"Why should they have to be if they're not bothering anybody?"

"Oh I get it, you're just so proud that you managed to catch a pokemon that you feel the need to parade it around."

"Whatever you want to think Dai."

Dai stood, and walked toward me. "If you're so sure of yourself, how about a battle?"

So that's how it's going to be from now on, I thought sadly then stood up strait, a determined look on my face.

"How about a three on three. Last pokemon standing is the winner. That means once three of your pokemon have fainted then you lose."

"Hfph, you sure seem sure of yourself considering you're months behind me. But if you want to put your pokemon on the line who am I to stop you? It's good for you the pokecenter is right here."

"Whatever _Daikon_, are we going to battle, or are you going to just keep talking?"

Dai's eyes narrowed, flashing in anger, "Don't cry when your pokemon faint." He grabbed one of his pokeballs and enlarged it then tossed it saying, "Go wurmple!" a bug-like pokemon appeared and his ball returned to his hand.

"Replay," I murmured to myself and Hibari cooed in agreement.

"Alright Hibari, you're on, go!"

Hibari flew down from my shoulder and Dai snorted.

"Don't tell me those are the only two pokemon you have?" I just smiled sweetly. "That's right it is only your first day. Your gonna regret challenging me to a three on three without the pokemon to back it up."

"All you seem to do is talk, I thought we were battling? Hibari! Tackle!"

"Pidgey!" Hibari charged the wurmple and managed to get a hit while Dai was still trying to react.

"Is that the best you got? Wurmple, let's tie that pidgey up, string shot now!" Hibari didn't try to move out of the way, she just allowed herself to get tangled, saving her strength.

Dai rolled his eyes, "What? Are you stupid? You just allowed your pokemon to get tangled up without doing anything about it? Geez this'll be easier than I thought. Wurmple, tackle the pidgey now."

The wurmple closed in on Hibari and she waited for my command, closer, closer... "NOW HIBARI!" Hibari's beak snapped the silk and she shot up in the air then rocketed down, tackling the defenseless wurmple against the ground, causing a critical hit. The wurmple fainted.

Dai growled, eyes narrowed, "Wurmple, return." he grabbed a different pokeball, enlarging it as he turned to face me. "That was a cheap shot, not even giving your pokemon commands."

I narrowed my eyes back at him, "I did give her commands, she did exactly what I wanted because we're a team and we understand each other. Great job by the way Hibari, you were awesome!" I said, turning to Hibari with a smile and she chirped back, proud to make me happy.

Dai rolled his eyes, "Spare me, please. Go Poochyena!"

A darkly coloured dog-like pokemon appeared. I lifted my pokedex curiously.

"Poochyena, a dark biting pokemon. Poochyena has a persistent nature, it will chase it's prey until the prey becomes exhausted," my pokedex said in its computer-voice.

Dai sighed, "If you're about done playing around?"

"Yes I am thanks," I replied with a glare and looked at Hibari with a smile. "You up for another round Hibari?"

"Pidgey!" She cried with a nod.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Poochyena, swagger!" Dai called and the dog-like pokemon walked right up to Hibari and blew in her face tauntingly.

Hibari shrieked in anger and I commanded, "Hibari! Tackle now!" Hibari flapped her wings menacingly, but something was wrong. Instead of tackling she somehow managed to injure herself.

"Hibari!" I cried in worry as Dai laughed.

"Don't you know anything? Swagger causes confusion! Poochyena, use bite!" The dog-like pokemon easily attacked my confused pidgey.

"No! Hibari, snap out of it! Listen to me, you've got to tackle the poochyena! I know you can do it!" Hibari struggled to her feet and staggered around confusedly.

"Come on Hibari! Tackle him!" Hibari's eyes cleared for a moment and she rushed at the poochyena, managing to get in a tackle in its surprise. The poochyena yipped and was thrown a number of feet before landing. I covered my mouth in shock, how had a tackle done that?

Dai rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease, you honestly have no idea. Swagger causes confusion as well as ups the enemy's attack stat. Poochyena, finish off the bird with a bite." Dai commanded.

"Hibari, you have to dodge!" I cried as the poochyena stood and shook itself off then launched itself at Hibari. It was no good, Hibari was overtaken by the confusion again. The poochyena bit Hibari and she fainted.

"H-hibari return." I said, lifting up her pokeball. "You did great," I whispered to the now occupied ball before placing it back into my belt.

"One down, one to go," Dai said and I turned a glare toward him. Despite all he'd said and done, I think that was the first time I had ever truly glared at him, that my heart was filled with malice when I thought of Dai.

"Rao, let's show him what you can do."

"Eevee," Raoto responded, seeming to share my anger and understand how I felt, even though he didn't know about Dai.

Rao leapt down from my shoulder and lowered his body to the ground so that he looked ready to spring, baring his sharp teeth in a growl.

Dai laughed, "I do so believe you have the only mean-tempered eevee that has ever existed. Congratulations. Poochyena, let's make short work of this. Bite." The poochyena charged toward Rao.

"Rao, dodge." I said in a clipped voice and Rao soared over the poochyena's head, clipping it with his feet spitefully.

The poochyena snarled angrily at the taunt and charged after Rao without a command.

"So who exactly is in command here?" I asked Dai sarcastically as Rao easily dodged the enraged Poochyena's attack.

Dai growled back, "Poochyena, enough. Odor Sleuth." The poochyena froze and turned its nose to the air, sniffing. Then he whipped around to face Rao, its eyes narrowed in fury. "Now bite."

The poochyena charged forward. "Dodge it Rao," I commanded and Rao nodded.

Just as the poochyena closed in for the attack, Rao leapt away, but the poochyena turned, as if it knew what Rao was going to do, and caught Rao back leg in its jaws. Rao's leap was cut short and he fell to the ground as the poochyena released his leg.

Dai smirked and his poochyena stalked over to where Rao had landed. "Odor sleuth allows poochyena to hit evasive enemies. Poochyena, bite the eevee again."

I send a silent prayer that I was correct in my assumption then commanded, "Rao!" Rao leapt up looking furious, the poochyena was still making its way toward my eevee. "Rao, agility and then tackle!" Rao started to run toward the poochyena, quickly gaining speed, he moved so fast that when he moved from side to side it looked as if he teleported. And then he slammed full-speed into the poochyena, knocking the dark pokemon unconscious.

Rao stood above the fainted poochyena smugly.

"Poochyena...return..." Dai said in a tight voice, looking angry.

"You think your eevee is going to be able to withstand another battle?" Dai asked and I just shrugged.

Dai grabbed his third pokeball, the one that was in the first slot in his belt and I knew it must be his starter. He looked at the ball for a second, and then threw it. "Go, geodude."

The pokemon appeared and then I suddenly understood. I recognized the geodude, it was the same geodude that had startled me and caused me to fall into the river all those months ago. I didn't blame the pokemon, I knew it wasn't her fault.

I smiled, "Come back Rao, you did great."

"What?!" Dai demanded, confused.

"You're the one who said I only had two pokemon, not me. Now let's see, who to send out...ah I know, Kirei! You're up!"

I threw a pokeball and my shroomish appeared. Dai still seemed to surprised to do anything.

"What you want me to attack first? Alright, Kirei, tackle the geodude!"

"Shroooomish!" Kirei cried and launched herself at the rocky pokemon, successfully tackling it. It seemed to have little affect on the stony geodude.

"Geodude, show that plant what a real tackle looks like."

"Geodude," the pokemon grunted and rocketed toward Kirei, who couldn't dodge in time.

"Shrooomish!" she cried unhappily as she was knocked over. She staggered back to her feet.

"Alright, you ready Kirei? Absorb!"

"SHROOMISH!" Kirei exclaimed and a light gathered around the confused geodude and then flew across the battle field to Kirei, who absorbed the light and straightened from the recovered health. The grass-type move was devastating for the geodude. It fainted and the battle was over.

**

* * *

if it seems a weird breakpoint i appologize, there wasn't really any good place that screamed 'break here!' at me for chapter 3 and 4 so i just did so here. chapter 4 coming up in a couple moments! **

**hope you enjoyed the chapter. i like writing battle scenes, it is fun.  
**


	4. Encore Du Temps

**eh, last chapter for today. italics means thoughts.**

**there is also some point of view changing going on in this chapter. **

**please enjoy!  
**

**disclaimer in chapter 1  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Encore Du Temps

"Kirei return," I said and she danced about happily over her success then was swallowed by a beam of light and returned to her pokeball.

"Geodude return," Dai said.

"It's too bad I didn't get a chance to speak with Georgiana."

Dai turned to look at me, clearly thinking I had gone insane. "Excuse me?"

"Your geodude, Georgiana, that should be her name."

"I am not naming my geodude Georgiana. And what makes you so sure it's even female?" he asked in an unfriendly tone.

I just laughed, "I want to be a breeder. Honestly, what kind of breeder would I be if I couldn't even tell if a pokemon were male or female?"

"Whatever, take your prize money. Go heal that pathetic bird pokemon of yours."

"Hibari isn't pathetic! She fought her best and that's all I ask! Or perhaps you're forgetting that she defeated your wurmple."

"She wouldn't have if you had been commanding her."

"For the last time I was commanding her! I told her exactly what to do and she did it! Just because I don't have to spell it out for my pokemon doesn't mean I'm not commanding them! She trusted my decision to wait until the last second instead of freeing herself right away-which lead her to winning the battle!"

"It's amazing how childish you are." I couldn't take anymore, I blinked back burning tears as sorrow and fury battled in my chest, constricting my voice.

"Hey, that was a great battle," a male voice interjected before Dai and I could get any farther.

We turned to see a boy our age, marked a trainer by the pokeballs at his belt and the vulpix that peaked out from behind his leg.

"Pix?" the vulpix questioned with a tilt of its head.

"Sorry," the boy said with a blush, "I couldn't help but watch. It was really intense, you both really knew what you were doing. I'm a new trainer myself so it was really cool watching you fight. I think I learned a thing or two."

I smiled at the boy, "My name's Makoto. This is Raoto," I introduced myself then indicated my eevee.

"Yeah, I heard you call him Rao. My name's Akarui and this is Honohana."

"Pix!" the vulpix said cheerfully when Akarui indicated it.

I smiled and knelt down, "Hello Honohana! Would you like to come out so I can see you?"

"Vulpix!" the fire pokemon exclaimed cheerfully and bounded over to me and stuck her nose in my face.

I laughed and gently pet her, "You sure are a cute pokemon! A one day you'll evolve into a beautiful ninetails!"

"Vulpix!" the pokemon cried in cheerful agreement. Akarui laughed.

"I think she likes you," he said with a grin.

I smiled back and joked, "Why shouldn't she?"

Dai rolled his eyes and began to walk away, "I have a package to deliver to the professor. I'll see you at the end of victory road, that is if you make it that far."

I didn't think before I answered, rising to the challenge, "Oh I'll make it all right. In fact _I'll_ see _you_ when I reach champion, that's if you can make it that far." Dai scoffed and raised an eyebrow before walking away.

He turned a corner and was out of sight. But he stopped to listen to what Akarui and Makoto were talking about. He was also thinking over Makoto's words. She never wanted to go to the elite four, but, because of Dai, she wasn't about to back down from trying to make champion. He clutched at his chest. It was so hard to act the way he was. To act like he didn't care how much he upset Makoto, that he didn't care about her at all. Every time he opened his mouth he had to resist the urge to look around so he could see who was talking to Makoto in such a manner and hit him. But he didn't want to put her in danger, and that's what he always did. Even when he tried to help he always made it worse. She never cared though, what he wouldn't give for her to smile like she did when they were younger, throw her arms around his neck and cry "Arigatou gozaimasu Daikun!" or even good-naturedly tease him by calling him "daikon". It had almost killed him when she had leveled a look of true anger on him, he'd never seen her so upset, so _furious_, and it was at _him_. She probably didn't remember, but it had been his idea to go climbing on the rocks that fateful day, everything was his fault.

And then there was the day that he received his starter, the geodude. The same one that had helped cause all this. Makoto had come in with that gloom, tear-streaks still on her face–she had heard what he said and misunderstood. Dai had wished that he could have just grabbed Makoto in a tight hug and apologized over and over for everything, and the way he was acting and everything he had said and not said, but he didn't. To protect her he had to make sure she didn't want to be around him, that way she would be safe from all the trouble he brought down on her. He only ever burdened her–

Dai was broken from his chain of thought by Makoto's laugher, and he listened to what Makoto and Akarui were saying.

"So you're aspiring to be champion? That's amazing!" Akarui said.

Makoto gave a rather sad chuckle, "Actually I had never really planned on taking on the elite four at all, I just wanted to go to all the gyms, win the badges and then settle down to be a breeder."

"Hey, that's an awesome dream, not many trainer want to be breeders! So then why'd you say you'll go to the elite four if you don't want to?" Akarui asked.

Makoto sighed, "I guess you could say it's complicated. That and I don't always think things through before speaking."

Akarui smiled sympathetically, "You and Dai go way back don't you? I could tell."

Makoto gave a faint smile, "Yeah, we come from the same home town. He's older by a couple months so he got his pokemon before me and left home. When we were little we promised each other we'd go on the journey together–but that was just kid-talk. We grew up." Makoto shrugged. "And apart I guess," she added sadly.

"What happened?" Akarui asked, "That is, if you don't mind my asking."

Dai clenched his fists, who did this kid think he was, chatting up Makoto, like he had the right to know all about her.

Makoto shook her head, "I don't really want to talk about it at the moment."

"I understand, so what are you gonna do now?"

"Well I was gonna head over to the pokemart after I finished in the pokecenter, but then Dai interrupted and I have to go back to the pokecenter. Then I have to find someplace to stay for tonight, and then tomorrow morning I'm leaving for the next town."

"Me too! I'm staying at an inn in town tonight. It's practically empty because so few trainers pause here, when I checked in they were so happy. If you came they'd be down-right ecstatic!"

Makoto smiled, "That sounds great, do you think you could show me where it is? That is if you don't mind waiting for me with the pokecenter and the pokemart."

"No problem, say, since we're headed the same way anyway, what do you say to traveling together?"

Makoto grinned, "I think that sounds like a great idea. It will be far less lonely with another person along. Not that you don't count Rao," Makoto added with a glance at the eevee.

"Eevee," Rao responded, unoffended.

"Sounds like a plan then! Come on, let's get your pidgey healed!"

"Yeah!" Makoto and Akarui entered the pokecenter, Honohana following at Akarui's heel.

Dai's hands were clenched so tight his fingernails were practically cutting his palms open. _H-how dare that kid think he can just up and travel with Makoto. Who does he think he is? Makoto is my- _Dai ran a hand through his hair in frustration then, knowing he was wrong. He let himself fall back against the wall behind him, and then let his body slide down until he was sitting against the wall. He cradled his head in his hands in sorrow. That was just it, Makoto wasn't _his_ anything. He had made sure of that. And now someone else was there to fill in his place, and Dai bet Akarui wouldn't be constantly putting Makoto in danger. They even looked like they belonged together, and their pokemon, both cute and small, allowed to run about without a pokeball. _Akarui and Makoto are a lot alike, it wouldn't be too hard for them to get to really like each other,_ Dai tormented himself with his thoughts. He had lied earlier, there was no package for the professor. He had been cooling his heels here, waiting for Makoto to show up. He couldn't help himself, he had wanted to see her. See how she was doing, see what she got for a starter pokemon. At the thought Dai pulled on his hair, reminded of the look of hurt that had crossed Makoto's face when he suggested she didn't really deserve the pokemon she had received for a starter. He knew she deserved it, if anyone ever deserved and eevee, it was her.

She was so pure of heart, she could be anything she wanted to be, anything she put her mind towards, quick to adapt to any situation. Just like an eevee and all its forms.

"Makoto? Back so soon? Did you catch more pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked cheerfully. "And who's your handsome young friend?" Akarui blushed as Makoto placed two pokeballs on the counter.

"No, no new pokemon, it's my shroomish and Hibari. Hibari fainted," Makoto responded solemnly.

"Hibari, but she was just here..."

"A battle was waiting for me outside the pokecenter. We won, but Hibari fainted in the process."

Nurse Joy took the two pokeballs and put them into the machine and turned to face Akarui, hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "You're not responsible for this are you?"

"N-no ma'am! I was just watching the battle!" Akarui waved his arms before him to indicate it wasn't his fault.

"Pix?" his vulpix jumped up on the counter.

"Good," Nurse Joy said with a warm smile. "Hello there little one! How are you?"

"Pix!" Honohana responded cheerfully.

"You certainly are a happy little one." The machine stopped and Nurse Joy handed me back the two pokeballs and Rao jumped down to the counter.

"You too? Hold still as I get a potion," Nurse Joy commanded and Rao sat obediently. Makoto placed Kirei's pokeball in her belt and released Hibari.

"Pidgey?" she asked, shaking her feathers.

Makoto smiled faintly, "We won. I'm sorry you fainted, he surprised me. I still have so much to learn."

"Pidgey," Hibari cooed comfortingly and flapped up to my shoulder to nuzzle my cheek.

"No hard feelings then?" I asked her.

"Pidgey," she said cheerfully and I smiled.

"I'm glad."

"There, all better," Nurse Joy said, and Rao jumped back to my shoulder. "Now, your name young man?"

"Oh! My name is Akarui! I just started my journey as a trainer. Honohana is my starting pokemon." He smiled and Honohana chirped happily.

"I am nurse Joy, very pleased to meet you. So what are your plans?"

"Actually, we decided to travel together," Makoto explained to Nurse Joy who smiled.

"What a splendid idea, it will definitely be nice to have someone with you on your journey. What you'll need most now is friends."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. And now I really am going to go to the pokemart. No more battling for me today."

"It was nice meeting you Nurse Joy!" said Akarui as he waved goodbye.

"Likewise Akarui. Makoto promised she'll come to visit which means we'll probably be seeing each other again."

"Count on it!" Akarui responded cheerfully and Makoto and Akarui left the building and headed for the pokemart.

At the pokemart Makoto used her prize money to buy a number of new pokeballs, some more potions, and antidotes as well as two each of parlyz heal, awakening, burn heal and ice heal, just to be safe.

After she finished her purchase as was handed her bag of supplies Akarui led the way to the inn.

"Welcome back young sir, I trust you had a fine time in the town?" the elderly woman behind the counter asked, fanning herself with a large, brightly coloured fan as it was rather warm inside.

"Yes, I had a very nice day. I got to watch two trainers battle. This is one of them, her name is Makoto."

"Pleased to meet you young lady."

I nodded to the old woman then said, "Actually I'm looking for a place to spend the night, have you any vacancies?"

The old woman's eyes got wide. "Another trainer staying in my inn? Two in one night? Oh my how exciting! Come here dear, let me see you better, my eyes aren't what they used to be."

I stepped closer and the old woman nodded. "Ah yes, a fine young woman, you're gonna be someone big, I just know it, and then I can tell everyone that you stayed a night at my inn! Yes yes! How exciting! Oh and what charming pokemon! I can't say I've ever had an eevee in my inn before, and what a lovely pidgey you have." Makoto smiled, she liked the old woman.

"My name is Eba. Come, I'll show you to your room!" I smiled and waved at Akarui, who was headed down a different hall to his own room.

"My, having you trainers here reminds me of my childhood. I was a trainer once too, but that was a very long time ago. The world was so much smaller then! Now young ones like you are traveling the country on your lonesome, sometimes going to different countries! At least you have your pokemon," Eba nodded toward Hibari and Rao. "If you really want to see the trust between humans and pokemon, it is not to the trainer you should look but the parents of the trainer. Parents trust the pokemon to protect their young ones on a long journey during which they may not even hear from their child. But they let them go because they know they can trust the pokemon partners to protect their babies. That's a level of love and trust that can't be matched."

"I've never thought of it that way before. But you're right, to let your child out into the world alone, they'd have to trust the pokemon."

"That's right dear, ah. Here's your room, number 12." Eba removed a key from a ring and unlocked the door revealing a single-bed hotel room with a window and small bathroom. "There you are dear, here's the key. Go on and get yourself settled, then when you're ready come back out front, we'll have a nice supper! Good bye dear!"

"Good bye Eba-san, I'll be out soon."

"No problem dear." Eba left the room, shutting the door behind herself and Makoto looked around and set her bag down on the floor..

"It's a nice hotel," she said to Hibari and Rao. Rao leapt off her shoulder to the bed as she passed it to get to the window. She pulled back the flower-print curtains and then opened the window, allowing a cool breeze to blow into the room. Makoto closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in the scent of leaves and pine that blew down from a forest to the north.

_Our next destination_, she thought and was very glad she had found someone to travel with. Akarui was very kind and funny, he was a good friend even though she had not known him long. This line of thought brought her back to Dai.

_Dai_... she thought sadly, her brow furrowing slightly. _Why did things have to be this way? Why did Dai change so much? What happened to my best friend? I have so much trouble accepting that this is what he wants...I suppose that's only because it's not what I want_. Makoto sighed, eyes still closed, she'd better go soon.

_I don't want to give up hope...i...i think I foolishly believe that if I make it to campion Dai may change his mind about me, that I'm worthy to be his friend. Maybe that's it. He's a trainer now, he needs to make trainer friends, that plan on taking it all the way, and I just wanna be a breeder...maybe if I make campion, if I take over the gym for da...maybe then Dai and I can be friends.._. Makoto opened her eyes, a determined look in their depths. _I'm __**going**__ to be a pokemon master. I'm going to be a gym leader. I not going to give Dai any reason not to be friends with me. _

"Come on guys, lets go to meet Akarui and Eba," Makoto said to Rao and Hibari as she rustled in her bag for her cell-phone. As she stood back up strait, cell-phone in hand, Rao jumped back to her shoulder.

She left her room and fished the room key from her pocket, locking the door. "I best call mum before she has a heart attack," she told her pokemon while hitting 'contacts' on her phone menu and putting it to her ear after hitting 'mum' and 'call'. She listened to the ring while walking down the hall back to the front room.

"HELLO?!" her mother's voice cried over the line. Makoto smiled.

"Hi mum, it's me. I wanted to check in with you and tell you I got to the first town just fine. I already have six pokemon, including my starter. I won a couple trainer battles too." she didn't mention Dai.

"That's great honey! You're gonna make your da and me so proud! What was your starter? And what pokemon did you catch? Come on I need details!"

Makoto laughed while walking into the front room and Eba and Akarui waved in greeting. Makoto mouthed the word 'mum' and they nodded and waited.

"Well Rao is my starter, he's an eevee. He's fast mum, really fast. And then there's Hibari, my pidgey, Kirei, my shroomish, Nezumi my rattata, Ladeh my nidoran, and Inazuma my pikachu."

"I'm so proud of you dear! Your father will be too! My lips are sealed as to the identities of your pokemon! It'll be a surprise!" Makoto smiled.

"Alright mum."

"And you better be coming home soon for a visit so I can see your pokemon! Ah, it already feels like forever!"

Makoto laughed, "I only left this morning mum!"

"I know! But I worry about my baby, out there all alone, fending for herself, making her own way..."

"Oh! That reminds me mum, I found someone to travel with!" Makoto smiled at Akarui across the room as he a Eba smiled back.

"OH! That's fantastic! What is her name? When do I get to meet her...why are you laughing?" Makoto had burst out in laughter at her mother's questions.

She wiped at tearing eyes, "Mum, it's not a her, it's a he. His name is Akarui."

"WHAT?! My baby is traveling with a boy? Oh no! Who said you could grow up so fast! I forbid it! Be young again!" Akarui and Eba were laughing now as well as Makoto's mother was so loud they could hear every word.

"Mum it's fine, Akarui is really nice...yes mum....yes mum...mum...mum...MUM!" Makoto tried but her mother wasn't listening, she just kept babbling on the other end of the line. Akarui approached Makoto, Honohana on his heals.

"Here, let me try speaking with her," he offered with a smile and Makoto silently handed over the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Takaimi. This is Akarui." Suddenly Makoto's mother's voice stopped radiating from the phone and there was silence.

Just as suddenly as the silence began, it was shattered, "OH! You sound so adorable! Are you a new trainer as well? How did you meet my daughter? Would you like to come over for supper sometime?"

Makoto was doubled over with laughter as Akarui sincerely answered the woman's questions. "Yes, I'm a new trainer, I just got my starter the other day. She's a vulpix. I met Makotosan after watching her battle with another trainer. We talked for a while and realized we were going the same way so we decided to travel together. I'd love to come to supper sometime." Akarui listened to the now subdued tones of Makoto's mother, murmuring an answer every once in a while.

"Yes, it was very nice speaking with you Mrs. Takaimi...Yes I am very much looking forward to meeting you in person as well...Yes, I quite agree...Until next time, good bye." Akarui grinned and handed the phone back to Makoto, who put it to her ear hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Don't you dare let that charming boy out of your sight," her mother said on the other end of the line and Makoto smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright mum, if you say so. We're gonna eat now, okay? I'll talk to you again soon... Yep, love you too...Good bye mum." Makoto shut her phone and the call ended.

"My mum really likes you," Makoto said to Akarui with a smile. Eba stood and lead the two down another hallway, toward the food they assumed. They could smell it, it smelled delicious.

"I'm glad, it wouldn't be good if the parents of my traveling partner didn't like me..." Akarui responded.

"Well you'll see my da before you see my mum. Tomorrow maybe even, depending on how good of time we make when traveling."

"Oh? He lives in the next town over?" Akarui asked in confusion.

"Not exactly...he's the gym leader."

Akarui's eyes got big, "Ooooooh. So you have to battle your own dad? That's ruff."

Makoto shrugged, "Not really, he's been pyched for the day that I was old enough to challenge him since I was born."

Akarui grinned, "That's cool. You must have been around pokemon for a long time."

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, but not so much because of my da. Because he's a gym leader he has to be gone a lot. I actually spent a lot of time with the professor who lived and ran the lab in my hometown. There was a big meadow behind the lab that he kept pokemon for research in. I spent a lot of my childhood there with...Dai." Makoto's smile slipped as she finished her sentence. Then she shook her head.

"It was a great experience for me, it meant that when I finally went on my journey I would already know a lot more then other starting trainers."

"That's awesome! I wish I'd had a chance like that. Although its cool to start out knowing the minimal amount, learning as you go, too." Akarui responded.

"Yeah," Makoto said with a grin.

"Here we are, dears, sit down and I'll see if the food is ready," Eba said. "My husband cooks for us and our guests. He's a wonderful chef!" Eba left the room through another door, one from which the scent of food was strong.

Makoto and Akarui sat down at the table, Honohana jumping up into a seat on the other side of Akarui. Rao and Hibari leapt onto the chair on the other side of Makoto.

Eba returned to the room with a tray of food, an elderly man carrying another tray behind her.

They set the trays down and Eba said, "Darling, this is Akarui and Makoto, and their pokemon."

"Ah, young trainers, so pleased to meet you young folk. Please, eat. You must be hungry." The elderly man said in a kind voice. Makoto and Akarui each took a plate and began to eat, giving their pokemon small pieces of food as they did so.

"This is fantastic sir, it tastes great!" Makoto said happily.

The man laughed, "Thank you lass. You may call me Eji. I like to cook, and I've had plenty of practice."

The group made small talk for the next hour and a half, getting to know each other and just generally enjoying each others company.

Makoto yawned, she had not realized how tired she was, it couldn't be too late. They had finished their meal about half an hour ago, but all stayed around the table, talking and laughing. Makoto loved hearing Eba and Eji tell stories about when they were younger. At some point Rao had jumped back onto Makoto's shoulder and curled up then fell asleep. Makoto absentmindedly pet him while listening to the stories.

She covered her mouth when she yawned, but Eba noticed.

"Eh! Look at the time! You two young ones need your rest if you plan on traveling tomorrow! Akarui, Makoto, time for bed!" The two kids smiled faintly and stood.

"Come on Hibari, time to go to our room," Makoto said gently to the bird pokemon, waking it. Hibari had fallen asleep perched on the back of a chair. The pidgey opened her eyes and flapped tiredly to Makoto's shoulder then once again closed her eyes.

"Do you need help getting back to your room dear?" Eba asked.

Makoto looked either way down the hall, "That would be great Eba, I seem to have forgotten the way..."

"This way dear," Eba responded with a smile and a yawning Makoto followed and waved to Akarui, who was headed to his own room.

"See you in the morning!" he called and Makoto nodded.

Akarui disappeared from sight and Makoto turned back to follow Eba.

As they were nearing Makoto's room, Eba suddenly spoke.

"You make sure to take good care of that boy."

"Hmm?" Makoto asked, not sure she understood in her half-conscious state.

"Akarui is a good boy, but he's too nice. People may try to take advantage of him, but with you there, he'll be fine. Take good care of him. You two kids give an old lady like me hope for our future."

Makoto smiled and gave the woman a hug, "Don't you worry Ebachan. I won't let anything happen to Akarui. We'll keep each other safe."

"You're a good girl Makoto. Now to bed with you, you're fit to fall over into a dead sleep." They had reached room 12.

Makoto smiled and turned to unlock her door. "Thank you. Good night Ebachan."

"Good night Makoto, sweet dreams." Eba nodded and smiled then turned to walk back down the hall and Makoto closed and locked her door.

"Wake up Hibari, I'm going to change into my pajamas." The bird pokemon opened her eyes, then flapped tiredly to a nearby chair where she could sleep for the night.

"Good night Hibari."

"Pidgey," came the quiet response. Rao cracked open his eyes then jumped down to the bed to curl up once more as Makoto got ready for bed.

Ready for bed, Makoto climbed into bed and pulled up the sheets. Rao curled up under her chin.

"Good night Rao," she breathed, already falling asleep.

"Eevee," came the response and then Makoto fell asleep.

**

* * *

i love eevees so much. vaporeon is my favourite pokemon of all time. and bird pokemon. in every game i play i always am sure to catch a bird pokemon first thing and pidgey has been my faourite bird from the start, i'm not even sure why. oh well, this is all for now, i'm not sure when i'll have any more. i hope you liked it and feel free to drop a message telling me what you think.**

**(chopping this chapter into pieces didn't seem to make too much of a difference, this chapter still tips over 5000 words, whoops. it was just difficult to find splitting points)  
**


End file.
